A converter converts one voltage level (e.g., an input voltage Vin) to another voltage level (e.g., an output voltage Vout). A converter includes one or more inductors coupled to an output node of the converter. A converting efficiency is determined by a ratio of an output power to a total power including the output power and power losses, e.g., conduction loss, switching loss and driving loss.